


Book cover for Prowl series by professorfangirl

by catonspeed



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Cover Art, M/M, OMG NAPE!, Photoshop, nape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catonspeed/pseuds/catonspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nape. OMG NAPE! All the napes... *shivers* YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [professorfangirl (lizeckhart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizeckhart/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [professorfangirl (lizeckhart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizeckhart/pseuds/professorfangirl). Log in to view. 



> Nape. OMG NAPE! All the napes... *shivers* YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!


	2. A Study in Colour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These were the other options for colourings that popped up when I was playing around the cover originally. I find them interesting to see how just the colouring changes the tone of the whole image, so thought I'd put them up to share as an add-on. Pick your fav and use it as the cover.
> 
> Colour choices are _fascinating!_


End file.
